Secret Destiny
by Shadow's Painting
Summary: In a freak accident, Riza dies and Roy does the unthinkable. The toll, you ask? Riza is cursed with an inner demon, and Roy is sent one year into the past to face the Promised day without his precious lieutenant. Meanwhile, Riza slowly suffers from insanity and such. How will things go down? Slight AU, T for gore and language and insanity. The world needed an Evil!Riza story, okay?
1. Bad Deal

_Hey! Welcome to Clandestine Destiny! Oh, I'm so excited. This is gonna be awesome. _

_This is an Evil!Riza fic but it's also Royai. And no, she won't be a homunculus. Someone asked me that when I showed them the summary, and I'm just like, so inner demon=homunculus?_

_THE WORLD NEEDED AN EVIL!RIZA STORY, OKAY!? DEAL WITH IT!_

_Let's check something: Do you see Adult!Selim, Demon!Riza or Link running around in FMA? If not, I don't own it. Hopefully, I don't. _

_Summary: One year after the Promised Day, Roy and Riza have started spending more time together. But in a freak accident, Riza dies and Roy makes a bad deal with Truth to save her. The toll? She's cursed with an inner demon, and Roy's gone back one year, and has to face the Promised Day without his lieutenant. Brotherhood._

**I: Bad Deal**

It had been one year since Edward Elric defeated the Homunculus Father, and Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have been living up life.

Currently, the pair was walking back towards Riza's apartment, when they heard the screeching of a car.

It was speeding towards them.

And there was no time to move.

Roy heard a scream.

"Riza!"

He heard a faint grunt in response. The car had sped away, and Roy winced and clutched his arm.

"Riza! Are you okay?"

He saw her. She had various scratches along her face, and her stomach was exposed with a huge gash across it.

"Roy..." She whispered. "I am going to die."

"No you aren't, Riza!"

-

"Oh? This is interesting." The voice cackled.

"Where and who are you?"

"I'm so glad you asked! I am Truth, or One, or All, or the World, or the Universe."

Roy jumped a little at the name. Hadn't Edward said something about this?

"You want your girlfriend back, right?"

"What are you going to take?"

"Oh," Truth chuckled. "I'll let you figure it out yourself."

-

Riza awoke inside a purely black space. She couldn't find a single speck of light no matter which direction she looked.

And then she saw something: A dark grey figure, approaching her.

"Hello," it said.

"...Hello..." Riza replied.

The figure chuckled and said, "Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I am you!" It laughed. "And I want my body back!" Before Riza could react, 'her' figure melted into shadow and wrapped itself around her.

It felt like being torn apart in a vortex of pain and anguish. Riza couldn't breathe.

And all went black.

-

Roy awoke in a hospital bed next to Jean Havoc.

"Jean?"

"Oh, Chief, you're awake."

"Where is Riza?"

"Who?" Roy stiffened. "What do you mean who? First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Maybe Jean's injuries were getting the better of him.

So he dug through his wallet and found an old picture.

And she wasn't there.

-

Riza smirked and strolled across the road, chuckling when drivers shouted their insults toward her.

"You have a death wish, woman!?"

Why should she care?

Care...

_'Someone cared for me...'_

_'Can't... remember...'_

The demon howled inside her.

_'No one cares! You're all alone!' _

_'I'll show you!'_

_'Wait, what am I doing?'_

Riza's body moved against her will, and she started running towards a smaller village across the road.

Once there, she grabbed a branch from the ground and pulled a lighter from her pocket. When the branch was ablaze, she tossed it to a nearby house and watched it burn.

"No!" Riza screamed inside herself. "You can't do this!"

The demon laughed and said, "Oh, but of course you can do this! You're doing it right now, aren't you?"

The people's screaming interrupted their conversation. Quickly, Riza's body carefully picked up the branch and tossed it towards the next house.

The occupants of the first house stopped short when Riza's body pulled out one of the many revolvers she had on her.

"Don't move," she said, "I'm about to kill you."

Of course the people moved, they were about to die.

And Riza shot them all.

Riza never misses her target.

"I never would have thought that such lowly humans can make such beautiful screams." Riza sighed.

A gunshot sounded, and Riza doubled over in pain.

"Take that, monster!" The man shouted.

'No one cares...'

Riza smirked and stood straight.

"Pretty good acting, right? Is that all you've got, human?"

The man fired several rounds, all of which Riza dodged with inhuman speed. She waved the man off and said, "Get lost, I have more important matters to attend to."

Riza found another branch and used the fires from the second house to light it.

Instead of lighting the next house, Riza turned to the patch of trees.

She smiled wickedly and prepared to toss the branch when a body tackled her to the ground.

"Monster! Quit setting things on fire!" The boy started punching Riza's jaw hard, and was about to bring his fist down one last time.

Riza thrust the burning branch into the boy's stomach, impaling him.

"Great. Now I have to find another branch." Riza tossed the boy aside and turned to face an approaching vehicle.

Military police members jumped out of the car and pointed their guns at Riza.

"You're under arrest for murder! Please come quietly!"

Riza laughed maniacally.

"Come quietly? Who do you think you're talking to? Riza Hawkeye?"

The policemen gulped.

"_This will be so much fun_!"

-

Roy stared at the picture.

She wasn't there.

She... doesn't exist?

"No..."

"Something the matter, Chief?"

"No..."

"Okay then."

Roy sighed. Maybe he could change things.

-  
"You weaklings don't stand a chance against me!" Riza laughed as she caught the next officer's hand and threw him over her head.

Another officer fired a shot that Riza just barely dodged.

"But you idiots just keep coming, don't you!"

Riza grabbed her own gun and started firing.

"Look at you pitiful worms."

She walked up to one of the men and planted her boot onto his face, and the man grunted in pain.

"Haha! Can you scream for me, young man? Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

The man let loose a yell.

"No, no, no. That's not good enough!" Riza lifted her foot from the man's face and stomped down harder onto his gunshot wound.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Was that so hard? Can you do it again, please?"

Again, Riza pounded onto the man's gunshot wound.

"Ah! I love that sound! I want to hear it again!"

The man screamed continuously as Riza pounded on his wounds over and over again.

Once she was done, Riza chuckled and removed all of the guns and ammunition from his uniform.

"I'll be leaving now. I hope we can have a talk like that again!"

-

_So, how was it! I hope you liked it, cause I could have been spending my time on In a Wasteland or Aerugo's Weapon or something. _

_Gosh. Kidding you, I love writing stuff like this. At first I was going to keep Riza and the demon as separate entities, and then I was like, 'that's boring, Paper, Riza should be a completely insane sadist!' _

_And so, Secret Destiny was born._

_Review! _


	2. Fighting For Control

_Hello Again! Just so you know, this story's gonna focus mainly on Riza. I mean, Mustang's part is cool and all, but canon is booooooooooooooring me to death. Wreaking havoc on unsuspecting cities is much more fun to write._

**II: Fighting for Control**

"See?" Riza told herself. "This is much more fun than sitting around in the sun. You should just let go and let your consciousness feed into mine."

'No!'

"No? Ah, I get it. You want someone to talk to? Then as long as you shut up when I ask you to, you can stay."

Riza's body sat down in the rubble of the burned village.

And passed out.

-

"I want my body back!" Riza shouted. The demon chuckled.

"You're in the same position I was in last night, aren't you?" The demon walked towards Riza and pushed her over.

"Stupid human-" Riza tackled the demon to the ground of the black space and proceeded to choke the demon.

"What do you want with me and my body!" The demon laughed a weak laugh.

"I just want to kill! That is what proves my existence!"

"There are other ways to prove your existence than killing innocent people-"

"Isn't that what you did in Ishval? Or should I say, what I did in Ishval? Which one would you prefer?"

Riza was left speechless.

"Fine. I'll let you control your body for a little bit. Enjoy what little time you have left."

The demon changed into a jelly-like mass and let Riza sink in.

-

Riza awoke with a gasp. She could finally feel her fingers wiggle again! She was whole! She was-

_'I'm still here.'_

Damn it...

Riza stood up shakily and adjusted her coat.

_'Can you get some food? I'm starving.'_

"No, you're not starving." Riza sighed, "I'm starving."

She snuck down the burnt alley and pulled her hood over head, walking quite clandestinely.

When she reached her destination, still unnoticed, Riza quietly ordered herself food and timidly left the shop.

_'What is this? It's disgusting.'_

"What, you don't like lettuce? It hardly tastes like anything."

...

_'I'm a carnivore.'_

"What do you want me to do about it?"

_'...Go eat some meat.'_

"Raw?"

_'Just go.'_

"No." The demon sighed and said, '_I'll stop talking.'_

-

And so, Riza was sitting in front of a calm fire, roasting a small bird.

_'Okay, so turn it... turn it... wait not that way. Wha... What are you doing!'_

_..._

_'You left a feather in it.'_

Once it was done, she pulled it of the stick and timidly tore a chunk off.

"Disgusting-"

'That was really good!'

Riza finished the animal in silence.

"Hey! Miss Hawkeye!"

It was Alphonse.

'Hey, you know him?' The demon asked.

Al walked up to Riza and shook her hand.

"I heard about what you did." He whispered. "I want you to know that I don't believe a word they say. You're a kind person."

"Thanks, Al. I'm sure Roy would say the same in this situation."

"...Roy?"

_'Got the wrong person.'_

Shut up!

_'Geez.'_

"It's complicated. Let me explain."

-

Alphonse's mouth hit the floor.

"A.._. demon? You're possessed by a demon?"_

_'Maybe I should explain.'_

"Okay, Al, I'm going to let the demon take over and explain to you." Alphonse snickered and nodded.

"Hey, what's so funny, human?" 'Riza' sneered. She smiled at the sight of Alphonse's immediate paling, and then laughed. "Hah! You're funny."

"Anyway," she continued, "What happened is that Roy Mustang... well, he was Riza's lover. And so, they were heading home or something when a Riza got hit by a drunk driver. Roy decided to perform Human Transmutation - and the toll was that I got Riza's body and Roy... well we don't know."

Alphonse smiled sadly and said, "So, do you have a name?"

"Nah."

"What do you like?"

"Killing people."

"..."

"What? What do you do for fun?"

Alphonse scratched his head and said, "Well, I like kittens!"

Riza gasped and held her hands in the air in surprise. "Oh my God, me too!"

_'You like kittens?'_

''Shut it,'' the demon thought.

"The tail is the cutest part!" Riza exclaimed, blushing.

Al waved his hands in front of himself and countered, "No, no no! It's the ears! The ears!"

"Wait no its just-" Riza replied.

"They're so-" Al cut her off and they ended with the same word:

"Soft!" They squealed. Alphonse laughed and said, "You know, for a demon, you're kinda nice."

"I'm fairly satisfied right now. Back yesterday I was just... thirsting for blood."

"Umm... Sure." Al said. After saying his thanks, the boy left and Riza was alone again.

-

_Sorry for the shortness, I'm already falling behind in school - jk I'm doing great - and I have less time to write good chapters. I've also noticed that I'm prone to writing one-liners. For like every part of every chapter. Uh... sorry. Can anyone gimme any suggestions on how to fix that?_


End file.
